


In Case We Don't Live Forever

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Because they think they're going to die, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Drabble, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: Prompt: Because they think they’re going to die |  With an audienceDrabble for Day 6 of Buddie First Kiss Week
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769437
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	In Case We Don't Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouiseLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/gifts).



> This is my humble offering to you, Drabble Goddess

The fire rages illuminating the pitch-black night. They stand together, side by side, out of breath, after a last-minute escape.

A crowd of colleagues surround them as they gasp for air.

Someone leads them towards an ambulance. They sit down, together, shoulder to shoulder.

They feel the heat of the fire still on their skin.

“I thought we-” Eddie says and tears well in his eyes.

“I know, but we’re here.” Buck’s smile burns hot and bright.

“We’re here,” Eddie replies and he leans in, his lips finding Bucks’.

A crowd of colleagues surround them as they gasp for air.


End file.
